1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety system, particularly to an initiative warning system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, houses or shops would equip with alarm systems or safety devices indoor to prevent or improve the occurrence of the burglary. Referring to FIG. 1 shows a conventional alarm system 1 that essentially comprises a connecting wire 10 distributively arranged around a house or a building 2, a plurality of sensors 11 connecting with the wire 10, and a detecting mainframe 12 communicated with the wire 10. Wherein, the sensors 11 are respectively installed on the doors 21 and windows 22 of the house 2. The connecting wire 10 separately surrounds the house 2 accordingly to the positions of the sensors 11, so as to output the signal generated by the sensors 11 to the detecting mainframe 12. A plurality of apertures are commonly disposed at the positions of the sensors 11 for acting as shelters to hide the connecting wire 10. In addition, each sensor 11 further includes a magnetic reed sensor 111 and a signal wire 112 outwardly extended from the magnetic reed sensor 111, so that the signal wire 112 is able to connect and communicate with the connecting wire 10. Moreover, the detecting mainframe 12 includes a processing unit 121 attached to the connecting wire 10 and a siren 122 connected to the processing unit 121.
In use, the sensors 11 are respectively installed on the doors 21 and windows 22, and the connecting wire 10 is accordingly arranged around the house 2 and connected with the detecting mainframe 12 for making predetermined settings. Afterward, when people are out of the house 2 or not in business hours, the magnetic reed sensors 111 would sense the motions of the doors 21 and the windows 22 while they are opened and hence drive a connection with the connecting wire 10 to trigger the sounding of the siren 122 for cautioning the thief.
However, the conventional alarm system 1 has some shortcomings:    1. Maybe the arrangement of the apertures can be previously reserved for hiding the connecting wire 10 to maintain a good appearance while installing, but the dispositions of the apertures are still limited without departing from the extent of the house. If the installation extends, users inevitably need to pay more attention to dispose more connecting wires 10 for accomplishing the wiring process as such wiring process is usually complicated. With respect to the current application, the distribution of the connecting wire 10 and the installation of the detecting mainframe 12 are essentially placed complying with numbers of the doors 21 and the windows 22 and with the distance therebetween, the more the doors 21 and windows 22 are included, the more complicated arrangement of the connecting wires 10 is required. Thus, the environment within the house 2 would become untidiness due to the complex allocation, and the over installing extent of the system also incur an inconvenience.    2. Further, the sensors 11 are suitably installed on the doors 21 and the windows 22 within a limitedly closed area (e.g. the house 2) but are unable to be well applied to an open area or portable objects. As long as intruders malevolently break the sensors 11 and rush into the house, the valuable property therein would be apparently free to the intruders. In this manner, the allowable protective scope of the conventional alarm system 1 is restricted. Further, if the protective scope is directed to an open area which is free to enter, such as a motel and school, the occurrence of the pilferage is on the increase in those places because the alarm system 1 becomes useless and fails to take any threatens to the intruders. Therefore, the conventional alarm system 1 still requires improvements.